Siempre juntos
by Suki90
Summary: Final Alternativo de "El Dolor Del Destino". Seiya y Saori se encuentran con Zeus, el regente de los cielos que está furioso con la pareja... ¿Lograrán que su destino cambie?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Siempre juntos**

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia la doncella que tenía frente a sí, pero al hacerlo, sintió cómo es que unos suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos y unos brazos se cruzaron por detrás de su cuello.

Estupefacto, esa era la palabra para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos, incapaces de creer que de nueva cuenta, su doncella había dado un giro inesperado a la situación que ocurría entre los dos. Ahora si no entendía nada, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué en la mañana le decía todo aquello y ahora se comportaba de esta forma?

Si, ya sabía que Zeus lo odiaba y sólo lo estaba protegiendo pero, ¿es que acaso Saori decidió enfrentar a su padre y defender el amor que ella siente? ¿Qué era?

Más mucho tiempo no tuvo de pensar, pues en cuestión de segundos se vio regresando el beso que la joven dama le dio por cuenta propia. La unión de sus labios fue simple, sólo mantuvieron el contacto… así como la primera vez.

Se separaron después de unos cuantos segundos y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y de manera simultánea una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos, la cual fue rápidamente borrada cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez demostrando más necesidad que veces anteriores.

Saori sabía que con esta acción la situación sería más complicada de manejar, pero no podía evitarlo, si iba a alejarse de él por completo tenía que terminar bien, aprovechar cualquier momento que pudiera al lado de Seiya, besarlo aunque fuera la última vez.

Los labios de Saori se entreabrieron un poco, permitiéndole a Seiya profundizar un poco más el beso. Los dos se entregaron a este con todo lo que tenían para dar. Las manos temblorosas del antiguo caballero de pegaso y sagitario se posaron en la espalda de la joven, apretándola más a él, queriendo sentirla, asegurarse de que era real lo que estaba pasando y no un sueño.

Aquel beso los estaba llevando más lejos de lo que alguna vez creyeron que lo haría, debía terminar… no podían permitir que las cosas fueran más lejos. Poco a poco la intensidad con la que habían estado besándose fue disminuyendo hasta concluir con una serie de besos suaves y traviesos que cada uno depositaba en los labios del otro mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrar y sus corazones comenzaban a recuperar su ritmo normal.

— Te amo Seiya… Jamás olvides eso, nunca… ¿Me entendiste? —le preguntó con firmeza, habiendo recuperado un poco la respiración—. Jamás te perdonaré si lo haces…

Seiya, quien finalmente había logrado mantener tranquila su respiración al menos un poco le responde— ¿Por qué me haces esto Saori…? —le preguntó en susurro, no soltando en ningún momento a la joven doncella.

Saori bajó un poco la mirada, triste, pero… tenía que hacerlo, tenía que explicarle mejor la situación.

— Quiero que terminemos bien… Que nos recordemos con cariño y no con tristeza o rabia —le dice.

— Yo jamás podría recordarte con rabia… aunque no puedo asegurarte mucho lo de la tristeza —le responde, desanimado por saber que pronto dejarían de verse—. Saori, ¿no hay otra forma de solucionar esto? Tiene que haber algo que no me fuerce a alejarme de ti…

Saori, triste, niega con la cabeza— Lo siento Seiya, esta es la única forma. Entiende que no quiero que nada malo te pase, es mejor para ti el estar alejado de mí para que puedas vivir y tener una vida normal…

— Pero entiende que yo no quiero una vida normal…

— Lo sé Seiya, pero no quiero arriesgarte. Zeus es un dios muy poderoso —le responde—. Si él quisiera podría matar a todos mis caballeros de un sólo golpe. Entiende que no es lo que quiero para ti, y por eso es mejor que nos alejemos el uno del otro.

Entendía, sabía bien porque lo hacía, pero… — Pero yo te amo Saori…

— Y yo te amo a ti también Seiya, y esto me duele más de lo que te puedes imaginar… No sabes el gran valor que tuve que tener para hablarte así en la mañana. Si no lo hubiera hecho de esa forma jamás habrías cedido a entregar tu armadura e irte de aquí…

El silencio reinó entre ellos unos cuantos segundos antes de que Seiya abrazara con más fuerza a Saori, logrando así que su boca quedara al ras del oído de la muchacha— ¿Y qué te ha pensar que me iré ahora?

Saori no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al escuchar su voz tan cerca de su oreja. Apretó con fuerza la playera roja del muchacho y apoyó su frente en el hombro de él.

— Lo harás… Ya no eres un caballero, y se supone que no puedes permanecer aquí…

— Sabes que seguir las reglas no se me da muy bien —repitió el en el mismo tono, en la misma posición.

Saori sólo atinó a suspirar un poco, intentando controlarse— Seiya, por favor…

Alejándose de su oreja y riendo levemente por lo nerviosa que podía sentir a Saori entre sus brazos, alzó el rostro de su amada diosa y pudo ver el sonrojado rostro de la heredera Kido. Hermoso, simplemente precioso…

Acarició con cariño su mejilla y le dijo— Está bien, me iré… Pero cúmpleme un último capricho… —le pidió en susurro.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó de forma susurrante.

Acercando de nueva cuenta sus labios a los de ella, dejando solamente unos cuantos milímetros de distancia, le responde— Quédate conmigo esta noche —le dice, robándole un leve beso—. Sólo… acompáñame, no haremos nada más… —le dijo, besando levemente su mejilla.

La propuesta simplemente era tentadora, pero no sabía si aceptarla. Se supone que ella era Athena, una diosa virgen, y pasar la noche con un hombre crearía muchos rumores sobre ella.

Pero… el mismo Seiya había dicho que no pasaría nada fuera de lo normal, sólo buscaba aprovechar los últimos momentos que tendrían juntos. A final de cuenta sería sólo eso, ¿no? Lo que pasara después de su partida ya sería otra historia, el que nada debe nada teme, ¿no es así?

Suspiro contra el cuello de Seiya con pesadez, cansada ya de pensar. Alzó su rostro y dirigió sus labios a los de él, buscando unirlos nuevamente. Disfrutaría los últimos instantes que tenía con él antes de que se marchara, no podían recriminarle o negarle aquello, pues a final de cuentas cumpliría con su palabra.

Estuvieron a punto de fundirse en un nuevo beso, cuando de pronto una fuerte cosmo energía los alertó y separaron sus rostros bruscamente, fijando su mirada en un punto de la cabaña por la cual podían sentir aquel enorme cosmos.

No se movieron ni un solo milímetro de sus lugares, estaban muy atentos a esa cosmo energía que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande. Pero de pronto…

— ¡CUIDADO! —se escuchó gritar.

Todo fue en cámara lenta:

Un empujón.

El choque contra la mesa.

El estruendoso sonar de un rayo al tocar tierra y destruir con su inmenso poder.

Quejidos de dolor…

* * *

En el Olimpo, en la sala principal de los aposentos del dios supremo, una hermosa y altiva diosa se levantó de golpe y apretó con fuerza su puño. Sus grisáceos ojos destilaban ira, molestia, rabia… esos y cualquier otro sustantivo que se asociara con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

A pesar de toda esa molestia que sentía, volvió a sentarse en el descansa brazos, cruzando sus largas y delgadas extremidades superiores bajo su pecho. Sonrió con arrogancia y habló.

— Parece ser que tu puntería está comenzando a fallar esposo mío —habló ella con gracia, fingiendo no sentir molestia por el hecho de haber fallado en su intento de eliminar al joven poseedor del amor de la hija predilecta del gran Zeus. Cuando miró de soslayo hacia donde su rey debía estar no vio a nadie; se había desvanecido….

Estando finalmente sola, la sonrisa que la diosa había tenido en sus labios se desvaneció de golpe y una mueca de desprecio apareció en su lugar.

— _¿Eliminar a Pegaso? —preguntó el gran regente de los cielos._

_Hera, quien se había alejado de su esposo y a la vez hermano, asintió firmemente ante la interrogante del dios supremo— Esa es la única opción que se me ocurre para que Athena entre en razón y empiece a comportarse como la diosa que es._

_El dios más poderoso de todos los dioses del Olimpo consideró lo que su esposa le estaba diciendo. ¿Sería esa la mejor opción? ¿Realmente tendría que llegar a ese extremo? No es que realmente no quisiera hacerlo, estaba… muy tentado a a eliminar al ser que había sido capaz de cautivar el corazón de su Athena; pero… si lo hacía, seguramente su hija rompería en llanto debido a lo importante que ese caballero era para ella, y eso no era algo que él quisiera ver. Además de que habían hecho un trato…_

_Pero esta parecía haber roto aquel pacto que hizo con él sobre alejarse completamente del caballero de bronce. Se supone que su hija era una mujer de palabra, ¿qué habría pasado en esta ocasión para que rompiera dicho trato?_

— _Consideraría que no lo pensaras tanto, esposo mío —habló Hera, llamando la atención del supremo dios del Olimpo—. Nuestra pequeña Athena ya ha alcanzado su objetivo… —dijo viendo el jarrón con agua de nueva cuenta, la imagen aún no se había desvanecido. El gran dios se puso de pie y se acercó al jarro que contenía el líquido que servía como espejo para ver lo que sucedía._

_Y fue entonces que la vio, ahí con él… apretada a él y compartiendo un intenso beso con el ex-caballero de sagitario y pegaso, quien se supone ella había exiliado del santuario, alejándolo así de su lado para siempre en esa vida._

_Una furia enorme comenzó a crecer en Zeus, realmente estaba molesto, deseaba eliminar a ese hombre de la faz de la tierra. No había nada más que anhelara en ese momento._

— _Pegaso… —pensó para sí Zeus mientras apretaba sus manos y formaba unos enormes puños, los cuales temblaban debido a la presión que este ejercía en ellas._

_La diosa Hera se percató de la expresión en los ojos de su esposo y no pudo evitar sonreír complacidamente. Estaba logrando su objetivo. Si su dios eliminaba a ese humano, Athena sufriría… y no había nada más que ella deseara más que verla sufrir, observar su rostro siendo poseído por la desdicha y la desolación…_

_Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Zeus y habló…_

— _Hazlo… Elimina a Pegaso para siempre… —susurró en su oído de forma demandante, muy convincente._

_Y siendo dominado por la rabia, el dios del trueno alzó uno de sus brazos y de la nada un enorme y poderoso rayo apareció en su mano, el cual fue sujetado con una fuerza infinita debido a la molestia y celos que en ese momento el dios regente de todos los dioses existentes sentía._

_Miró una vez más la escena que el agua les mostraba, esa en donde estaban por darse nuevamente un beso los amantes, y ahí, estalló._

_Lanzó al agua el enorme rayo y este traspasó infinidad de años luz a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, para así aparecer cerca del santuario y alertar a Saori y a Seiya, quienes se vieron interrumpidos por la cosmo energía que el rayo invisible de Zeus producía._

_— Parece ser… que tu rabia no fue tan grande como para que fallaras en tu blanco, oh gran Zeus… —comentó Hera con desprecio, viendo por medio del reflejo del jarrón cómo es que tanto Seiya como Saori parecían estar ilesos._

_Hera dejó salir un suspiro molesto._

_— Definitivamente eres un hueso duro de roer, maldita mocosa…_

* * *

— Ouch… —fue lo que pudo susurrar Seiya mientras se incorporaba lentamente del suelo.

— ¿Estás bien…? —escuchó preguntar.

El castaño abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver recostada sobre él a Saori, quien parecía tomarse el brazo derecho con mucha aprensión. Dicha imagen lo alteró, se incorporó como pudo y la alejó un poco de él para examinarla.

Y por mucho que la joven diosa quisiera esconderlo, el espeso líquido color carmín que recorría su brazo la delató, alertando así aún más al ex-caballero.

— Sa-Saori, e-estás herida, tenemos que atenderte… —le dijo mientras alejaba la mano de la diosa de su delgado brazo para intentar examinarla.

Saori negó con la cabeza delicadamente y lo miró con ternura, eso era algo que jamás cambiaría, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que él, sin darse cuenta de que él también había salido levemente herido; Seiya con el choque contra la mesa al caer se golpeó la cabeza y un poco de sangre comenzó a correr por su sien.

Alzó su mano hacia la cabeza de él y la acercó hacia ella, plantándole así un suave beso en su frente. Se alejó de él y se puso de pie.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien Seiya —le dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia donde se encontraba la entrada de la pequeña cabaña. Con determinación, la joven de cabellos lila habló de nueva cuenta—. ¿Por qué no te dejas ver? Sé perfectamente que estás aquí…

Seiya, mientras se levantaba del suelo, parpadeó confundido. ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo Saori? Si allí no había nadie más que ellos dos…

Pero de pronto, una enorme presión inundó el lugar, dejando sorprendido a Seiya por la magnitud de aquella energía. Esta era tan fuerte, que había dejado inmóvil al ex-caballero de la orden de Athena.

— ¿Qu-Qué esto? ¿De quién… es este cosmos tan poderoso y temible? —preguntó él entre jadeo, se le dificultaba poder hablar y respirar debido a la presión que su cuerpo sentía; debido a aquello, no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer en el suelo de nueva cuenta, sus piernas no soportaban tal peso. Era como si la gravedad hubiese aumentado 20° más…

Saori, quien no había dejado de ver la puerta ni un sólo instante, extendió sus brazos y rápidamente su cálido y amoroso cosmos comenzó a cubrir dicha habitación, aliviando así la molestia que Seiya sentía debido a la súbita presión que su cuerpo sintió sobre sí.

Al sentir cómo es que el cosmos de Seiya se iba tranquilizando y su pesada respiración fue disminuyendo; sonrió, su acelerado corazón comenzó a calmarse un poco ante aquel hecho.

Más dicha sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo— Te ordeno que te muestres ante mí, dios del trueno, regidor de todo dios… —mientras iba diciendo todos aquellos títulos del dios al que todos temían, la figura del mismo poco a poco se fue mostrando—, el más conocido por los humanos como el dios de dioses, pero que yo llamo… Padre… —al finalizar, el regente de los cielos finalmente había decido mostrarse ante su hija.

La expresión que este traía en su rostro no era muy alentadora— Athena…

— Sé que debería darte la bienvenida y alegrarme por tu visita —comenzó ella con seriedad—, pero lamentablemente no es esa la situación… —sentenció. Cerró sus ojos con molestia y apretó los puños con fuerza.

— Saori… —habló el joven de cabellera café mientras de a poco se iba poniendo de pie.

— Mantente quieto Seiya, yo me encargo… —le ordenó ella sin mirarlo si quiera dirigirle la mirada. Sus ojos azul marino finalmente se abrieron y se posaron en su Padre—. Padre, dime, ¿a qué has venido? —le preguntó demandante.

El omnipotente dios de los cielos no se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, estudiando a su hija con la mirada y al joven que estaba detrás de ella; ambos heridos debido al ataque que él mismo había lanzado contra el muchacho de la constelación de pegaso y sagitario.

Volvió su mirada a su hija, quien lo veía con una enorme molestia en sus ojos. Estos exigían una explicación de sus acciones, a pesar de ser su hija, ella era la diosa que protegía el planeta Tierra, por lo que estaba en su derecho.

— Respóndeme Padre —habló Saori de nuevo, su cosmos comenzó a elevarse de nueva cuenta, sobresaltando un poco a Seiya; su energía era cálida y emanaba mucho amor, pero este estaba teñido con un poco de enfado… algo que usualmente no sentía en ella.

— Tranquila hija mía, no tienes por qué hablarme así…

— No estaría tan molesta Padre, si no hubieras hecho lo que hace un momento —respondió Saori—. ¿Qué has pensado a la hora de lanzar aquel ataque?

— Eso es obvio, ¿no hija mía? —contestó Zeus, viendo de soslayo a Seiya, quien lo miraba con serenidad, aunque su cosmo denotaba ira. El dios alzó nuevamente su brazo y en su mano comenzó a formarse una inmensa cantidad de energía, la cual tenía el mismo poder que el que habían percibido Seiya y Saori momentos atrás.

Seiya se percató de que nuevamente intentaría atacar contra él, rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea para intentar detener el ataque, aunque realmente dudaba que pudiese hacer algo… era Zeus después de todo.

Pero antes de que siquiera Zeus pudiera hacer algo, Saori volvió a interponerse entre ellos.

— Muévete Athena, no quiero hacerte daño —le ordenó Zeus a su hija.

— No permitiré que dañes a Seiya, Padre —fue la respuesta de la diosa, no moviéndose ni un solo centímetro de su lugar—. Pensé que teníamos un trato…

— Yo también lo pensé así —respondió él—. Se supone que habías hablado ya con el caballero en la mañana y que se marcharía mañana mismo del santuario —comenzó a decir—, pero has roto tu palabra Athena, ¡por lo tanto me veo con la libertad de acabar con la vida de este infame humano! —gritó molesto.

Saori, ante el enojo de Zeus, sólo suspiró y dijo— Esa libertad no te la puedo permitir Padre, pues no rompí mi palabra.

— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Zeus con molestia—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así cuando estás aquí, en el hogar de este hombre, demostrando tu amor por él?!

— ¡Porque no le expliqué bien las cosas la primera vez! —le habló molesta y con fuerza— ¡Nuestro trato era que debía explicarle a Seiya la situación, decirle que se alejara de mi lado y así lo hice! —explicó— Pero no me sentí bien al no darle una explicación completa… —detrás de ella, Seiya la miraba con tristeza, el brillo de sus ojos temblaba levemente, como si estuviese conteniendo algo en su interior al escuchar a Saori—. Fue por eso que vine, a decirle la verdad completa… y buscar que termináramos bien, sin rencores… —expresó—. Tú sabes lo mucho que me dolería que me recordara con tristeza, odio y rencor…

— Ya te dije que eso es imposible Saori… —intervino Seiya con desespero, intentando hacerle ver que sus miedos eran sólo infundados.

Saori dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de sus labios y giró su rostro hacia él, viéndolo con dulzura y amor— Lo sé Seiya, ahora es que lo comprendo… Pero porque te amo tanto necesitaba explicártelo, entiende… tenía miedo a que me odiases como hace unos cuantos años… No quería eso, así que fue por eso que…

— Saori… —pronunció en susurros, tratando de que su acelerado corazón se tranquilizara un poco.

* * *

— Vaya con esta niña, es demasiado terca… —dijo para sí la diosa de cabellos negros con desdén.

A pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba ver que el gran dios no hacía nada para solucionar aquel pequeño problema que había con Athena como ella se lo había dicho, este estaba dialogando con ellos como si nada –desde su punto de vista-. Había cometido un error, y fue dejar que Zeus hablara con su predilecta hija, pues por muy frío e irrazonable que se estuviese escuchando el regente los cielos en ese momento, él también tenía su talón de Aquiles…

Y era precisamente esa bella joven que había decidido encarnar en un cuerpo humano.

— Tsk… Debí haber hecho las cosas yo misma… —se dijo para sí con rábia mientras se mordía levemente el dedo gordo.

El silencio reinó en el gran salón, hasta que el sonido de la majestuosa puerta abriéndose llamó su atención.

Hera despegó por un momento la vista del jarrón y así pudo ver a una hermosa doncella de melena rubia y bellos ojos dorados. Una diosa que ella reconoció de inmediato— Artemisa, diosa de la luna… Hija de Zeus y Leto… ¿A qué debemos tu preciosa visita a los aposentos de tu poderoso Padre? —preguntó la diosa con aburrimiento. No le agradaba mucho la presencia de una de las tantas hijas de su esposo, pero esta joven era indudablemente una de las que siempre había apoyado su palabra, por lo que no podía negarle una conversación decente.

La rubia diosa se acercó al trono de su Padre y miró a Hera con evidente aburrimiento también.

— ¿En dónde está mi Padre? —le preguntó a la otra diosa.

Hera al recordar la situación que se estaba viviendo en la Tierra y pegó sus ojos en el jarrón— Míralo por ti misma, pequeña Artemisa…

La diosa de la luna se vio realmente confundida por la actitud de Hera, pero decidió tan sólo guardar silencio y acercarse al jarrón que tanto interés despertaba en la diosa suprema, que además de ser su madrastra, era su tía, ya que era hermana de su Padre.

Una vez estuvo al lado de la gran deidad, sus dorados ojos se posaron sobre el agua y allí pudo ver la escena que Hera parecía observar con detenimiento.

Los ojos de Artemisa se abrieron desmesuradamente…

— Son mi Padre y… Athena… —susurró la deidad virgen—; y además uno de sus caballeros.

Hera asintió sin quitar la mirada del jarrón— Así es, querida Artemisa, estamos presenciando una escena poco usual. Tu Padre Zeus, mostrando toda su divinidad frente, incluso frente a un humano tan sólo porque su hija predilecta no pudo cumplir su promesa… —respondió ella con amargura.

Aquellas palabras confundieron un poco a la diosa de la luna— ¿Su promesa? ¿A caso mi Padre y Athena habían acordado algo?

— En efecto… —dijo Hera entre susurros viéndola de reojo—. Todo fue por causa de Athena… Nuestra pequeña diosa osó enamorarse de un ser humano, y claro… esto molestó mucho a tu querido Padre —comenzó a explicar mientras posaba de nuevo sus ojos en el agua—. Tu Padre habló con tu hermana e hicieron un trato: Alejarse permanentemente de ese joven, sino, Zeus le daría muerte. Claro que al final, esta niña no pudo cumplir con su promesa, pues ahí donde la ves, fue a visitar de nuevo a su ex-caballero tan sólo porque no pude olvidar su amor por él…

Artemisa se quedó callada. Esa historia no le sonaba realmente extraña, ya que ella misma se había dado cuenta de que su hermana se había enamorado de un humano, incluso ella misma se lo dijo una vez, que estaba cayendo muy bajo, estaba comenzando a convertirse en un humano…

Un dios humano es mucho más bajo que el humano… Esa era su creencia…

Pero muy a pesar de todo, lo que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que su Padre se hubiese presentado frente a un humano. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que este fuera directamente allí en vez de tele-transportar a Athena al Olimpo e imponerle el castigo divino?

De pronto, al observar con detenimiento la escena, la diosa de la luna se percató de algo…

— ¿Quién hirió a Athena, señora Hera? —le preguntó, viéndola de reojo—. ¿A caso habrá sido usted? —le cuestionó dubitativa. Era bien sabido por todos que Hera odiaba a cada uno de los hijos de Zeus, incluso a ella…

Y sin duda alguna, Athena, era la hija que ella más odiaba.

Hera la miró de soslayo a Artemisa y rió nuevamente— Por supuesto que no cariño, fue tu mismísimo Padre quien cometió ese error. Y ahora lo está pagando caro, pues se está enfrentando a su pequeña…

Ambas volvieron a posar su mirada sobre el jarrón y continuaron observando la pelea entre Padre e hija que ocurría en la Tierra.

* * *

— Athena, ¿entiendes realmente que estás haciendo? —preguntó Zeus, intentando calmarse.

Saori, girando su vista hacia su Padre nuevamente, asiente con determinación— Por supuesto que lo entiendo Padre…

— ¡Pero estás traicionando a tu familia, a tu Padre…! ¿Sabes cuales son las consecuencias de tus actos Athena? ¡¿Entiendes que me obligas a hacer?! —preguntó Zeus con molestia, indignación…

— Claro que sí, lo sé perfectamente… —respondió Saori sin despegar su mirada de su Padre, quien a pesar de sentir molestia hacia su Padre, su cosmos emanaba serenidad, calma… bondad, pero por sobre todo, amor…

Y eso tanto Seiya como Zeus podían sentirlo…

— Sé muy bien, cuál es el castigo de los dioses que traicionan a su raza… Pero déjame decirte una sola cosa Padre —habló Athena con seriedad—: No tengo miedo de morir…

— ¡A-Athena…! —exclamó Zeus con asombro, no siendo capaz de creer que su hija le estuviera diciendo de una forma tan directa que si debía morir lo haría…

— ¡Sa-Saori, ¿qué estás diciendo?! —preguntó Seiya conmocionado. No, no permitiría que su querida princesa muriera…— ¡No te voy a permitir eso!

Saori permaneció en silencio, eso no era algo que discutiría en ese momento; primero tenía que encargarse de su Padre…

— Athena… ¿Cómo es posible, que no puedas entender…?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Entender el odio que le tienen a los humanos, ese desprecio tan inmenso que les tienen? —preguntó ella con seriedad— No lo sé, ¿quizá será porque he nacido y crecido en su mundo, que he convivido con ellos y he logrado a entender su mentalidad, su forma de ser y el enorme corazón que muchos de ellos tienen?

Zeus estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Saori volvió a hablar.

— Padre, se lo dije una vez a Artemisa, mi hermana mayor… Los seres humanos, son hermosos, y tienen algo mucho más magnánimo que el poder de los dioses… ¿Sabes lo que es…?

— ¿Qué cosa podría ser mucho más magnánimo que nosotros? Es imposible que algo así exista Athe-…

— El amor Padre mío, ese sentimiento tan hermoso es aquello que sobrepasa el poder de los Dioses…

¿El amor? ¿Athena estaba bromeando? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Esas y mil y un preguntas fueron las que aparecieron rápidamente en la mente de Zeus, él no podía comprender por qué su hija predilecta pensaba de esa manera tan estúpida desde su punto de vista. Posó su mano sobre su cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

— Pero Athena, ¿cómo es posible que digas esa sarta de tonterías? —le preguntó él— El amor sólo trae sufrimiento, y es eso lo que hace débiles a los humanos. No saben manejar sus emociones y dejan que estas los dominen…

Saori permaneció en silencio, era natural que su magnánimo Padre no comprendiera lo que decía, a decir verdad… casi ninguno de los dioses con los que había hablado llegaba a comprender lo magnifico y maravilloso de aquel sentimiento.

Pero Seiya no parecía pensar como Saori. Él a diferencia de ella no podía creerse que un Dios que tenía infinidad de hijos y que los procuraba como lo hacía con Athena, no conociese y entendiese ese sentimiento.

— ¿Cómo es posible que un Padre hable de esa forma? ¡El amor del que habla Saori es lo que nos permite convivir con más personas, querer a los que nos rodean! Si, a veces sufrimos… ¡Pero ese sufrimiento es lo que nos hace fuertes y por eso continuamos adelante! —exclamó, no importándole si estaba cometiendo un crimen contra el Dios.

— ¡Guarda silencio, humano! —ordenó Zeus con voz demandante mientras apuntaba su dedo hacia Seiya y volvía a generar una fuerte cantidad de energía. Estuvo a punto de lanzarla, pero Saori se interpuso entre los dos— ¡Athena…!

Athena, con la voz aún serena le responde— Te lo he dicho… No permitiré que nadie dañe a Seiya, y eso te incluye a ti Padre mío… —explicó—. Si tanto deseas disparar esa energía con gusto te permitiré que lo hagas, pero yo seré tu blanco… No dejaré que lastimes al hombre que amo… —explicó ella mientras alzaba los brazos, aguardando.

Seiya se encontraba paralizado, no sabía bien qué hacer… Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ese omnipotente dios pero, no podía permitir que este atacara a Saori; si algo le pasaba… él…

El brazo del dios tembló. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿cómo era posible que su hija lo forzara a lanzarle uno de sus más poderosos ataques? ¡Acabaría con ella! Y él no quería eso, a quien él quería eliminar era el poseedor del amor de su querida Athena; ese chiquillo que estaba siendo protegido por ella.

Pero por más que quisiera, el valor que antes tuvo para apuntar a su hija fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y su brazo fue bajando; su expresión dejó de ser aquella llena de rabia y comenzó a emitir una enorme impotencia y tristeza.

Irónico, ¿no es así? Se supone que él era el dios más poderoso de todos… el que regía los cielos, ¡el mundo...! Pero simplemente no podía hacer nada contra su hija; por algo era la predilecta, su favorita… por algo…

… era por algo que la amaba tanto como lo hacía.

* * *

— Mi padre no ha sido capaz de atacar a Athena… —susurró Artemisa sorprendida. Hera se quedó callada a comparación de la regente de la luna. Sus ojos en ese momento no podían creer lo que estaba viendo…

¿Zeus siendo dominado por una chiquilla? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Por qué?

— _¡Maldita seas Athena…! _—expresó mentalmente mientras no despegaba su grisácea vista del jarrón. Esa niña se las pagaría algún día…

Mientras que Hera hacia su berrinche mental, Artemisa la miraba de reojo con una leve sonrisa. Ella sabía que estaba molesta, su seria mirada no engañaba a nadie, al menos no a aquellos que la conocían como la palma de su mano.

Y sin mucho que decir decidió alejarse de forma silenciosa del salón. Había visto suficiente, era claro que su Padre había perdido contra Athena… y eso era algo que su querida madrastra no podía evitar.

— _Has ganado una vez más hermana… Me pregunto qué es lo que hará que alguna vez pierdas… Será divertido averiguarlo…_

Y así como entro, salió del salón, dejando a Hera sola nuevamente, luchando contra su rabia.

* * *

El regente de los cielos finalmente bajó su brazo y la energía que desprendía a través de sus dedos desapareció, haciendo que Saori bajara sus brazos y Seiya lo mirara con interés…

— No puedo… no soy capaz de herirte…

— Eso que no te lo permite es el amor Padre…

Zeus abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su hija— ¿El amor…?

Saori asintió con delicadeza y se acercó a él, tomándole su mano y apretándola fuertemente contra las suyas— En efecto… Tu amor hacia mí es tan grande Padre, que no puedes matarme por mucho que tu cabeza lo razone; mientras tu corazón no lo desee, no podrás hacerlo… —explicó ella, viendo cómo es que su padre la miraba levemente sorprendido—. Así de poderoso es este sentimiento…

Zeus la miró incrédulo por unos cuantos segundos antes de dirigir su poderosa mirada hacia el joven que a pesar de haberse mantenido siempre en guardia, con su cosmos elevado por si acaso, jamás desobedeció las ordenes de su hija y se mantuvo al margen, o bueno, lo necesario.

Las miradas de Zeus y Seiya se cruzaron, analizándose cada uno. A pesar de la dura mirada que el dios tenía, el pegaso pudo ver en él un inmenso cariño, bondad y amor para sus hijos… Quizás él no lo entendía bien, como hacía rato había demostrado, pero él también poseía ese sentimiento tan valioso para los humanos, y era aquello lo que lo hacía poderoso…

Inconscientemente eso era lo que le daba poder…

Zeus en Seiya encontró todo lo que jamás logró encontrar en un humano: Determinación, valor, bondad, lealtad infinita, decisión, amistad, inocencia, ingenuidad… pero por sobre todo, amor puro… y dicho sentimiento estaba única y expresamente enfocado en la doncella que en esos momentos sostenía su mano con fuerza… al igual que él.

Suspiró con pesadez y con un leve movimiento logró que su hija lo soltase finalmente. Los observó durante algunos segundos más y se giró, sorprendiendo así a los jóvenes.

— ¿Padre…?

— Es ahora que veo, que soy uno más de los dioses que has vencido hija mía… Simplemente, no puedo derrotarte —expresó él calma.

Saori, sorprendida de sus palabras se acerca un poco a él— ¿Qué estás diciendo Padre?

Pero al intentar acercarse a él una barrera la hizo ir hacia atrás, estando a punto de caer de no ser porque Seiya la detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

— Si, tranquilo —le responde con calma antes de dirigirse hacia su padre de nuevo—. ¿Padre, qué…?

— Eres libre…

— ¿Qué? —dijeron ambos chicos, no entendiendo qué es lo que el máximo dios había dicho.

Zeus aguardó un poco antes de continuar diciendo lo que tanto trabajo le estaba dando expresar. Siendo rodeado por su enorme cosmos empezó a desaparecer, pero antes de eso se giró levemente y habló de nuevo.

— Pegaso —habló, llamando la atención de Seiya.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede…?

Un leve silencio se creó antes de que el dios hablara de nueva cuenta, estaba ya a punto de desaparecer.

— Cuídala… —y sin más, desapareció, dejando atónitos a los jóvenes que hace un momento estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de defender ese sentimiento tan fuerte que los unía.

Dichas palabras los habían dejado sin habla, ¿qué había provocado tal cambio en él? ¿Sería el descubrimiento del amor en él? Era la explicación más lógica para ambos, pues dudaban que hubiera alguna otra poderosa razón para tan repentina decisión.

Seiya, quien no había dejado de mirar el lugar en donde había estado el dios, finalmente reacciona y observa a Saori, a quien aún sostiene de los hombros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que…?

— No lo sé Seiya —habló ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Creo que… lo ha comprendido…

— ¿Comprendido…? ¿Te refieres a…?

Saori, quien había posado una de sus manos sobre la de Seiya, que aún estaba sujetando sus hombros, asintió— No hayo alguna otra explicación…

— Entiendo… —fue lo único que respondió él, quedándose callado de nueva cuenta… No sabía bien qué decir ahora… Más bien, ¿qué es lo que debían hacer ahora con aquellas palabras del dios? Cuidarla era algo que él siempre iba a hacer, no tenía por qué pedírselo, pero…

— Seiya… —llamó Saori, captando la atención del ex-caballero y haciendo que este posara su mirada de nueva cuenta en ella, esta lo miraba tranquilamente, pero él podía ver en sus ojos mucho anhelo…

Parpadeó un segundo y respondió— ¿Qué sucede…?

Saori, alejándose del agarre de Seiya, y girándose para así poder quedar de frente, le dice— Has entendido bien lo que ha querido decir mi padre, ¿cierto?

Seiya asiente levemente— Bueno, eso creo…

— Entonces debes saber que nada cambia las cosas, ¿no es verdad…?

— ¿Eh…? ¿A-A qué te refieres…? —preguntó nervioso.

Dicho temor en su voz enterneció a la joven doncella y sonrió. Tomó una de las manos de Seiya y la apretó entre las suyas con fuerza.

— Seiya… Jamás podré darte más de lo que ya te puedo dar… —comenzó ella—; lamentablemente, no soy como todas las mujeres, soy una diosa y… bueno, no puedo… —intentó decir, pero las palabras no salían, por lo que decidió continuar—. Pero si, eso no te importa, y estás dispuesto a permanecer a mi lado aún con eso, yo…

Un repentino abrazo la hizo callar de golpe, los fuertes brazos del moreno la habían pegado a su cuerpo con fuerza, brindándole a ella seguridad y resguardo. Cerró los ojos, siempre había disfrutado ser abrazada por él de esa forma tan protectora, tan suya…

— Lo único que yo deseo es poder estar a tu lado, lo demás no me importa… Mi amor por ti jamás, óyeme bien, nunca me habría permitido alejarme de ti… —le susurro al oído.

— Seiya… —susurró ella con felicidad, dejando que varias lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Ambos se separaron levemente y se miraron, el moreno y limpio las lágrimas de Saori antes de finalmente poder fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Seiya la besó con suavidad y ternura, posando sus labios sobre los de ella casi con timidez. Saori, como por instinto movió sus manos hacia la espalda de su guerrero y lo apretó fuertemente contra sí; si es que acaso eso era posible.

Fue algo tierno, cariñoso y anhelado. Por alguna extraña razón, esa acción se sentía correcta, no había miedo… no había duda, realmente esto era algo que estaba bien, que debía pasar…

Separaron sus labios lentamente, y como si para él no fuese suficiente dirigió los suyos hacia la frente de Saori y la besó con ternura…

— Te amo… —susurró él contra su frente antes de volver a abrazarla.

Saori suspiró embelesada y devolvió con fuerza el abrazo— Y yo a ti… más que a mi propia vida…

— ¿Siempre juntos…?

Ante aquella pregunta, ella sólo atina a reír levemente y responde— Si… Siempre juntos…

* * *

**Suki: **Y… se acabó. Ahora sí. Nada que continuaciones, nada de secuelas… o precuelas… 0. Esta historia de "El Dolor Del Destino" ya aquí tuvo su cierre, démosle paso a nuevas ideas jajajaja. Espero que este final alterno les haya gustado y hayan quedado contentos. Es la primera vez que escribo casi 20 hojas, madre santa jajaja. En fin. Un enorme saludo, los quiero. Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**


End file.
